


Library Boy

by blueacebeta (orphan_account), peachenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueacebeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachenhun/pseuds/peachenhun
Summary: Maybe it’s the library, or the r&b playing in his ears, or the romance going on in the book, or maybe the boy himself, which causes Sehun to think of holding that short boy’s hand, corner him and kiss his pretty lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter: thank you for making my day with this prompt. this is sort of crack but not completely idk man. + this gets a bit weird bc im like that and the music changed. I hope you like thiiiiiiiiiiisssssss! <3

**~*~**

  
He flicks the crisp page, it’s been a stressful and very bad day at the university. Some weird boys came up to him and said shit about his fake-freckles, round glasses and his favorite red backpack. If that wasn’t enough, he got kicked out from the first class because the teacher was absent and the substitution was head-over-heels for their class’s bad boy. Though, he wasn’t the only one who got kicked out, it just worsened everything― so did those bad marks at the recent test.  
  
He chuckles softly when one of the characters in the book is rejected for prom by another freshman. Books have been his escape for everything ― bad memories creeping up, sudden pit in his stomach, stress and all ― which is the reason why he visits this library every day, at 4 o’clock in the evening, picks out a book which he was reading yesterday, sits on the floor if his favorite place is occupied and forgets about everything in the whole world and focuses on the characters and their struggles in the book.  
  
He has one ear plugged with ear-phone, his ‘r &b chill’ playlist is kept on repeat, the main character is about to lean and kiss his love, everything smells like old books; a pair of shoes come into his view, he looks at them. They’re scarlet ― too bright for his liking ― and are old. He looks up at the person and finds a boy smiling at him. Sehun tilts his head.  
  
“Could you sit somewhere else for a while? Or move a bit?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
He gets up and finds himself towering the boy. He steps aside, smiles just a bit and goes back to reading. However, he can’t focus. He’s just blankly staring at the words and then he flicks the page. He noticed the boy’s lips. They were pretty, he thinks, plus, he’d totally fit in my arms perfectly.  
  
He wonders how it’d be to corner the short boy, with him smiling shyly but encourage Sehun to lean in a steal a long, chaste kiss. He’d like that. A lot if the boy would trace his temporary freckles and tell him they’re pretty and that he finds Sehun handsome with freckles.  
  
Licking his dry lips, the tall boy pursues them, groaning internally because fuck, he’s developed a crush on the boy he just met and shared a couple of words with.

 

**~*~**

 

  
“Try flirting.” His best friend suggests, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “Make it book-ish one. Like, talk about books and smile widely, touch his arm while demonstrating some cute scene in a book which you like a lot― although, I’m not sure if it’d be considered as flirting or not.”  
  
“It’s not.” Kyungsoo, his best friend’s boyfriend, laughs and pecks Jongin’s cheek affectionately. “That’d be more of fanboy-ing.”  
  
Sehun nods in agreement. He lets his hand down his bed, allowing his puppy, Vivi, to lick his hand furiously as he just sighs, wondering if him and the boy would be perfect couple, if the boy’s lips are just as soft as they looked, if he likes Sehun back and if they have something in common other than liking books ― because book-haters are banned in library, how would a hater even breathe near the library, let alone work? ― for example: eating, breathing, puppies, dognapping his own puppy, visiting dog shelters and crying with a cute dog and begging his parents to get another dog through phone.  
  
“You think he’d like―”

  
“Ask him those, Hunnie.” Jongin giggles.

 

**~*~**

 

  
“Do you like puppies― Nah, that’s too straightforward.” He straightens himself and continues, “Hey, I was wondering do you like puppies―”  
  
“Please lower your voice, this is library.” Sehun’s eyes go wide, he turns around and blood rushes into his face. He mutters an apology to the boy and bows. Retreat, retreat, re-fucking-treat.

 

**~*~**

  
Sehun giggles, his heart fluttering, his stomach hurting, his mouth aching to open wide and laugh loudly. His crush, whose name is Jongdae, is sitting next to him, giggling, too. Sehun reaches out and places his one hand on Jongdae’s arm, feeling the muscle there, his heart does some amazing somersaults and continues to beat abnormally. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to retreat his hand back or not ― he should’ve asked how long exactly his hand should stay there to Jongin. So fucking stupid, Oh Sehun.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind his little action, though. He’s causally reading again, looking handsome as ever. Sehun retreats his hand back to himself, slowly keeps them next to Jongdae’s hand which holds an old mp3 player. He slowly ― with a snail’s pace (or is snail faster?) ― moves his hand towards the shorter’s, carefully, Sehun, carefully and casually.  
  
There is a loud noise from fantasy section. Jongdae gasps and launches himself from the seat, “What the fuck?”  
  
Sehun whispers fuck to himself, clenches his fist, watches his crush rush to the place from where there was such a loud noise and slams his fist on the table. Wincing later.

 

**~*~**

 

  
“There you go.” The elder boy smiles at him, he smiles widely back and purposefully touches Jongdae’s hand while taking the book ― hoping that’d be considered as flirting. He makes sure to compliment his crush before leaving, saying his glasses look good on him and once he’s out the library, he is blushing furiously.  
  
Sehun doesn’t know what is flirting, he’s so bad at it, if it were a subject, it’d be the only one which he would get an F in all the blocks of his report card. Jongin agrees with that, too.  
  
Shaking away his thoughts, he brings the book near his nose, inhales.  
  
Delicious, words-filled, lignin-peppered book’s smell hits his nostrils. Fuck yeah, he thinks, this is what an amazing book should smell like. Hundred out of ten. I’d totally tap this if it were a human. If I could have sex with this smell ― and even the characters if they’re good enough ― I would.  
  
He laughs at those dumb but very true thoughts and walks briskly to his second house ― Jongin’s house.  
  


**~*~**

  
There is a sticky note in the cover. It’s yellow, it has some letters and numbers. He picks it and reads.  
  
your tries of flirting with me physically pains me, sehun. you could’ve just asked for my number.  
― kim jongdae.  
  
There are numbers right below his name.  
  
He grabs his phone, throws it towards his best friend who is watching something in his phone and yells, “Help me send first text, Jonginie!”

 

**~*~**

  
They settle on having a ‘book-club’ date. After two days of texting, Sehun finally tells the elder boy that he’d like to go on a date with him but has zero date ideas, Jongdae replies with a ‘book club. tomorrow. at 9 o’clock. 13th street. ok?’ Sehun had buried his head in a pile of fluffy pillows and squealed like a little girl. He couldn’t stop smiling that day. He chose an outfit that day itself and got ridiculed by his best friend and his boyfriend because it’s apparently weird, but they don’t know that it’ll save him lots of time so he can let his all excitement out before the elder comes.  
  
When d-day came, Sehun finished all his homework in five hours, didn’t visit the library just for that, wore the clothes he had chosen, made sure he looks good enough to go out and did everything a person will do on their first ever date.  
  
He reached the place ten minutes before nine, jumped out his excitement and made himself a little calm. Five minutes later, Jongdae had come, they both entered the library and joined the small book club. It’s later revealed that the book club is created by Jongdae’s friends, Chanyeol being the president and it’s goal is to finish reading everything in the library within two years they were in. It had only novels, so Sehun didn’t mind, plus, it wasn’t a big one. Just a small cozy, home-library with exact 1000 books, as informed by the Vice-president Minseok.  
  
Baekhyun, Jongdae and Yixing are the ones who have records of reading two, three and four books in a day respectively. It’s a ‘record’ because all of them have lots to study. After an hour of talking about favorite books briefly. They all scatter in the small place, Baekhyun and Yixing lying on each other, Chanyeol and Minseok snuggled up against each other, Junmyeon still searching, and Yifan standing next to him, quietly reading and waiting.  
  
“Thank god I have a date.” Jongdae muttered to him, pouting. “Or I’d feel so lonely with disgustingly cute couples around me. And there’d be a book written about my sad life entitled: lonely library boy.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Sehun had joked and got his head flicked, hard.  
  


**~*~**

  
It’s second date when Sehun is offered to be walked home by none other than the amazing Kim Jongdae.  
  
He turns around and rocks on his toes, smiling like an idiot. “Thanks.” Is this the moment when I lean in and kiss him?  
  
Elder boy nods, closes the gate and just stands there, waiting in silence. Sehun can tell he’s waiting, but waiting for what? For him to leave? For Sehun to say goodnight and leave? A few seconds pass, Sehun stops rocking himself and is about to open his mouth but is cut off by Jongdae’s words.  
  
“I should’ve asked you to wear a tie or something like that.”  
  
“Why―”  
  
Jongdae's kissing him. Kissing him. Kissing. Holy fuck. His lips are soft just like he thought they would be, Sehun is froze in his place for minute, and then kisses back and his hands are painfully on his sides, there is lots of gap between their bodies too. He wants to scream but wants to melt at the same time. Elder boy disconnects their lips, gasps sharply and smiles a little. “Thank you for an amazing first date and even second one.”  
  
“F-f-f-firs-first date?”  
  
Jongdae chuckles. “Yeah. And if you couldn’t tell already: I like you, Oh Sehun.”  
  
Sehun meticulously steps closer to the gate and reaches out to hold Jongdae’s shoulder, he leans in a presses a soft kiss on the elder’s lips, whispering. “I like you too, library boy.”


End file.
